Lunch Date
by Modern Physics
Summary: The team goes out for lunch and decides to learn a little bit more about each other. [JJ&Reid]Note: Not all facts are true to the show.


Rain was hitting window panes with an intensity that matched Derek Morgan's gaze. He was staring intently at the complex patterns of the Chinese restaurant's paper place setting. The fiery red dragon emblazoned upon it beamed up at him, daring him to move. He tore his gaze away from it instantly. Great, he thought. If people already think I'm cocky now they're going to think I'm crazy. He spent the last five minutes staring at a cartoon dragon. He needed to get out more.

He let his gaze wander around the quaint room. It was, in fact, the same Chinese restaurant he had eaten at with his colleagues two years previous. The only people missing were Elle Greenaway who had a change of heart with her profession after a severe attack, and Jason Gideon who had recently left the BAU to go back into retirement. Replacing them were Emily Prentiss, a newer agent, and Rossi, taking the place of Gideon. From what Morgan had heard about Rossi he liked. Now he would have to put that knowledge to the test over dinner.

Everyone had arrived at the table by now, seeing as he was the first to show up. Garcia strolled in underneath a pink polka dotted umbrella right before Hotch. Prentiss and Rossi came in within minutes of each other looking a bit wet from the storm. Nonetheless they sat around the table and discussed the weather, news, but mostly work.

It took Morgan a few moments to realize that JJ and Reid hadn't showed up, which was unusual for Reid, he thought since he was always on time. The thought of those two somehow being together somewhere made him smile as he fidgeted with his cutlery.

"_No, hold it like this Spence." JJ's hand reached for his chopsticks, holding an elastic in the other._

_Morgan glanced at them and noticed a look he knew was more than just friendship. He smiled. He knew it… he was right. "The old elastic trick, huh? "He remarked, trying to sound casual._

_JJ seemed caught off guard. "Yeah, works like a charm…" She smiled sheepishly as she passed the chopsticks back to Reid, blushing slightly and avoiding his gaze._

_I just have a knack for this sort of thing; Morgan thought to himself as he ate his rice._

After talking about politics briefly and making suggestive remarks to Garcia, he heard the door chime ring. In walked JJ and Reid, apparently deep in conversation. All heads at the table turned to welcome them and suddenly Reid was flustered.

'Why so late, hot stuff?' Garcia joked.

'I don't think there's any supply closets nearby.'

Prentiss laughed then told Garcia to mind her own business, although a curious look remained on her face.

'Well actually Reid had to stop at the pharmacy to pick up some… cough syrup and I went too because I needed some toothpaste. Forgot to bring some. Didn't know we'd be leaving for New York on such short notice.' With this JJ forced a weak smile.

'Cough syrup and toothpaste… what kind of code is that? Don't tell me you've finally gotten lucky Reid.' Morgan smirked at his mock coy-ness.

'Seriously, it's out in the car if you want to check.' With that Reid took a seat opposite JJ and took off his damp coat.

By this time everyone had already ordered their food, with the exception of the latecomers.

'Since we've got nothing else to do and rarely talk about anything besides work, I have an idea,' Said Prentiss. Everyone looked in her direction. 'Since I'm fairly new and Rossi is very new, we should go around and say something about ourselves that maybe no one else knows.'

Hotch rolled his eyes, a look that simply screamed 'we are not in grade school.' Prentiss ignored this though.

'No objections? Okay, fine. I'll start with myself. I like painting watercolours. Well, it's been awhile…but I do enjoy it.'

'That was very informative, now I can sleep better knowing that,' Joked Garcia from across the table, folding her place setting into an origami version of a crane.

'Okay Hotch, your turn.'

He looked as if he was actually trying to think of something to say before blurting out

'I like watching children's shows with my son. You know, on Saturday mornings.' At this everyone broke out into a chorus of laughter. Even Hotch couldn't stop himself from smiling. 'What, that has to be better than painting right?'

Next it was Garcia's turn, who revealed that besides spending a lot of time on the computer she loves doing yoga. Morgan said that he loved spending time by himself but it was hard to do so lately when work had been so demanding. Rossi delved a little deeper and revealed that he had a horribly troubled past but managed to make the best out of it, turning his anger into catching crooks and killers. Now that it was Reid's turn, everyone's head spun in his direction. What could Reid possibly say? He was a backwards genius that rarely got out. He said things on impulse so there was little left to the imagination when it came to him.

'Uhh,' He stammered. 'I can read 600 words a minute…'

Garcia rolled her eyes. 'Come on boy, we knew that already!'

Everyone giggled except for Hotch who kept looking over at the kitchen area hoping to see his order come up.

'Well I really don't know what else to say…' He shifted in his seat.

'Hey Reid, didn't you hook up with JJ last year? You know, that top secret date?'

Everyone gasped. No one else had known except for Gideon and now he was gone.

JJ was shocked at the words 'top secret' but was definitely pleased. She looked down at the edge of the tablecloth and picked at the hem. 'That's not really… not really appropriate… right now…' Reid's voice was jumping up octaves faster than a pianist could play on a piano.

'What happened to that anyway?' Morgan was on a roll now. No one could stop him. Even Hotch looked amused.

'Well… ummm…' It was clear what Reid was doing. Deny the whole thing and make JJ upset? Or admit everything and be hounded forever? He figured JJ wouldn't care about the cover-up. But would everyone see through it?

'So that joke about getting lucky… that wasn't a joke was it?' Garcia let out a high pitched squeak.

'This isn't… appropriate… umm…' Reid looked at JJ for assistance.

'I don't know what you want him to say. Yes, we went to the Mets game. Can we move on now?' JJ was apparently embarrassed and a little distraught but no one seemed to mind. This supposed news was earth shattering to everyone.

And neither side of the apparent couple was denying anything.

Morgan leaned back in his chair and smirked. He knew it. He knew it all along.


End file.
